The Fire That Changed Me
by Brianziggy
Summary: Mr. Peabody goes grocery shopping one day and a simple mundane decision changes his life forever! Has mild language
1. Chapter 1 - Peaches or Pears?

"Peaches or pears?"

"Peaches...or pears?" Standing in the middle of a grocery isle holding a fruit can in each paw, was the white beagle, Mr. Peabody. "Making choices between healthy nutritious food has always been a problem of mine." The genius looked back and forth between the two before finally making a decision. "I guess the peaches will be just...peachy!" The dog look from right to left with a ginormous grin on his muzzle but to his dismay not a single soul had heard his quite brilliant pun. Peabody lost his comedic appetite and put the pear can back on the shelf and set the peaches can on his cart and wheeled away. "Today is a big day", thought Mr. Peabody to himself. "Today is the day I finally find the courage to say those words." Mr. Peabody had rehearsed said words in his head for weeks now "Hello my name is Mr. Peabody, how are you today?" Some may say that these words, simple at a glance, and when re arranged in this particular order even simpler still, but to this dog in a red bowtie, it was the hardest words he has ever manage to utter. To fully understand Mr. Peabody's odd predicament one must venture back 3 weeks ago when the genius dog found himself in the vegetable isle holding a cucumber in one paw and a bag of baby carrots in the other.

"cucumber or carrots?" Mr. Peabody looked back and forth and decided that the baby carrots would work great for his baby Sherman. Though Sherman was 13 years old and far from being his baby anymore, Mr. Peabody loved to think of him as still his little pup. As the canine entered the ending stages of his shopping experience he wheeled his cart over to the check out counters. It just so happened that the check out isle that had the least amount of a line was isle 5. He waiting patiently in line looking at a latest edition of Scientist Weekly he had picked up and was eager to flip though. When it got to be his turn he put the varies groceries on the counter and waited for them to be scanned, not once had Mr. Peabody lifted his nose from the magazine. Not until he heard the words "plastic or paper bag?" did he look up.

That's when Mr. Peabody's life changed forever. For there, behind the counter, was an angel in Jmarts clothing. Her hair was a fiery red and it flowed down past her shoulders, her perfect shoulders. Her nose was painted with freckles and her eyes where like emeralds, she must have been in her late 20s. The dogs tail was uncontrollably wagging as he stared in awe. "...um sir which would you like?" Mr. Peabody shook his head, his ears flopping around and shook out of the daze he found himself in. "Yeah" he replied. The girl behind the counter laughed "I'll take that as a paper bag." She started bagging the cans and boxes and finally gave him his groceries. "Have a nice day sir" she gave with the most perfect smile that Peabody had ever seen in his life. Keep in mind that Mr. Peabody was there for the painting of the Mona Lisa so this is saying a lot. "Yeah" Mr. Peabody said shaking his head up and and down. He walked outside and hopped on to his bright red moped. Ever since that day Mr. Peabody has been going down to Jmart every Wednesday from 2-4 pm to do his grocery shopping. And when he does, he always picks checkout counter 5.

Jenny was her name, and today was the day that Mr. Peabody finally says more than just "yeah" when he gets his groceries bagged. He had been rehearsing the words for days now. "Hello my name is Mr. Peabody, how are you today?" As the dog found his way into the line for check out counter 5, he found that his paws where sweating and his fur was matting. He adjusted his bow tie and repeated the words in his head many times. Finally the moment of truth arrived and he was face to face with Jenny once again. He was a doctor damn it a pioneer of industry, no way will this be his defeated moment. He approached with new found confidence. " Hello again sir, paper bags as always right?" The dog took a deap breath and said in the most charming voice he could muster. "Hello my name is today! How are you?"


	2. Chapter 2 - 95 Percent

Jenny sat on the blue flora couch in her living room. She was half dressed in her Jmart uniform and she had bumped into quite the dilemma, she had no idea where she put her name tag. Jenny's apartment was on the small side but one could call it homey. Jenny had decorated the 1 bedroom apartment with beautiful paintings and fresh flowers where snug in vases in each room. There where many windows in each room and during the day they where constantly being left open. Being spring time this made the small apartment feel open and felt more like having a picnic then a living space. Her kitchen was a theme of green, in fact each room had a color theme and felt like it jumped out of a Martha Stewart Home and Garden Catalog. Her room was filled with all sorts of cameras and camera equipment and her closet was a make shift dark room. Jenny was an aspiring photographer and her biggest dream was to be featured in a gallery. Unfortunately living in Manhattan the competition was indeed fierce to say the least. Both her mother and her father where moderately famous photographers. Sadly though both her mother and father where passed away, in the corner of Jenny's room sat a old 1950s that her father had given her that he had gotten from his father. It was Jenny's most prized possession.

"Where could it be?" Jenny said aloud to herself as she scanned the living room. "Oh popsicle sticks I'm gonna be late and I haven't even done my hair." With a sigh of frustration Jenny slipped on her shoes grabbed a to go brush and her purse and headed out the door. As she was locking up she turned around and jumped back when she saw that Mr. Hansworth was standing right behind her. "Trying to sneak out I see, well you can't get away from me that easily!" Mr. Hansworth was Jenny's landlord and he was as tough as he was round and short. "Of course not Manny, can I call ya Manny?" Mr. Hansworth stared and said nothing. "Right, Mr. Hansworth I was just on my way to come see you about last months rent see I need a little bit of an extension. I am totally good for it see I'm actually on my way to work and I will be getting paid tomorrow and then I will run over to your office and pay for last months AND this months!" …... "Scouts honor" Jenny crossed her heart as she scooted off down the hall to the stairs. "How could this day get any worse." She said holding back tears.

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK**

Mr. Peabody found himself on his red scooter in the middle of the Jmart parking lot with his face smashed into the steering wheel. "I am a complete idiot, I couldn't even say one sentence properly to her." He lifted his head up and stopped the honking sound. "She must think I am the lamest dog she has ever met, then again I am probably the only other dog she has ever met." He started the moped and drove away. He was playing Tchaikovsky's Symphony No. 6 in B minor Op. 74 at a rather loud volume as this was his way of grieving for yet another missed opportunity. When he finally got home he put the groceries on the kitchen table and found himself padding off to the living room where he found his sofa and gracefully flopped down on it head buried in the pillow. At that moment he heard the door to his pad swing open and heard Sherman's voice. "I'M HOME MR. PEABODY" Sherman made his way into the living room after leaving a trail of shoes books papers and pencils behind him as he melted off the day of school behind him. As he approached the couch he has his Dad. "Mr. Peabody are you ok?" Sherman reached out his hand and laid it on his Dad's back stroking the fur as he knew this always calmed his dad down. Mr. Peabody lifted up his head and smiled at his son, "Thank you Sherman, nothing is the matter just experiencing a prolapse in my own social ability." Sherman looked at his fuzzy dad with a very blank look. "Um, I failed at something today and I'm not happy with myself" he explained to clear things up. "Ohhhhhh." Sherman said "I know what your talking about, a couple of weeks ago I failed a history test." Mr. Peabody shot up "YOU DID WHAT?" Sherman expected this reaction as he had neglected to inform his brainiac father of his failing grade. "Yeah I was pretty upset too and I told my teacher that I might as well drop out of school cause I'm no good at history. But he told me that If I try really hard that next time I could get a passing grade. So I studied really hard and.." Sherman stopped mid sentence and trailed off back to his backpack that landed in the middle of the kitchen and brought back a paper that he gave to his dad. Peabody looked down and there was his history test with a big shiny star and a 95% staring at him. "I guess what I'm trying to say is whatever you failed at maybe you can try again even harder." Mr. Peabody stood up and looked at his boy with a huge smile, he could not have been more proud of his son. "Yes Sherman, I guess I will have to try again."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Green Dress

Hey ya guys Its Chapter 3 of the PeabodyXJenny fanfic I've been writing and I would love to know what you guys think! Well here we go!

Mr. Peabody waits with his cart in the line for check out counter number 5. As he approaches his turn he glances at Jenny, the potential love of his life. This time was going to be different, this time he was going to introduce himself. Finally it came time for him to check out. "Hello Mr. Peabody how are you today?" Mr. Peabody stared in disbelief, "You know who I am?" Jenny laughed a little as she scanned the paper towels with the little puppy on the front. "Of course I know who you are I think all of Manhattan know the famous Mr. Peabody, and I see you here every Wednesday if I didn't know better I would say you had a crush on me." Jenny laughed again and smiled as she said, "Now paper bags as always and that will be 134.67." Mr. Peabody still taken back, sweating quite profusely, handed the money to Jenny. As she gave him his groceries he hesitated for a second then extended his paw, which was holding an envelope. "I would be honored, that is, if you would like to..." Mr. Peabody looked up with confidence, "I would love it if you came to a party I will be having in honor of my companies latest achievement in human embryonic cells research." As Jenny takes the envelope Mr. Peabody continues "It will not be a great day in scientific discovery if you where not there. Please um …..consider.." Jenny cuts the dog off, " I would love to go!" As she says this she bends down and kisses Peabody on the nose. "Its a date!" Jenny says while she leans back up. Mr. Peabody was blushing so hard you could see if through his white fur. "Thank you, I will look forward to your arrival." Mr. Peabody rushes off to his moped and drove off, sporting the biggest smile he had ever had.

The night had to be perfect, and in light of what this night meant to Peabody he spared no expense. He hired some of the greatest party planners known to New York, his whole penthouse was done up in elegant streamers and the catering was the finest money could buy. Of course all the major science personalities where coming and Mr. Peabody had to look his finest. "I'm sure she will like, really really like you Mr. Peabody" Sherman was bouncing up and down on his fathers bed while Mr. Peabody was getting dressed in the mirror. "I'm sure everything will go ok, but are you sure you are ok with this Sherman I don't want to do anything that might make you uncomfortable." Sherman stop bouncing on the bed and walked over to his fathers side, "You go get her Mr. Peabody!"

As people arrived Mr. Peabody was playing the host perfectly, this was far from his first time hosting a social gathering. As president of Peabody Industries he must keep up a certain external appearance and he knew how to do that quite well. But with each hand he shook his eyes would never leave the door to his penthouse in case to miss the entrance of his guest of honor. As the night went on there was still no sign of Jenny. Then as he was chatting it up with a scientist in his space expolration division holding an apple martini in one paw he heard faint whispering. Then the room got quite and there at the door, was Jenny. She was wearing a long green dress, and at the top it was laced with sequence. Her red fire hair flowed down and rested on her shoulders and in her hair was a flower. She was beautiful, and the whole penthouse knew it. As she made her way out of the entrance and into the kitchen the party regained itself again. Mr. Peabody adjusted his bow tie and padded off to the kitchen.

"I'm glad to see you could make it...Mrs." Jenny finished pouring herslef some punch and said "You can call me Jenny, Mr. Peabody." "Well, Jenny, I hope you are enjoying yourself." Mr. Peabody said as he sipped on his green martini. "Oh yes I am, I don't get invited to many of these kinds of formal events." Jenny took a sip of the punch and looked down at the white beagle. She had never noticed just how charming he actually was, maybe it was the suit he was in or the fact that she had never seen him outside of the grocery store. "I'm surprised, New York is the city that never sleeps" Jenny nodded and took another sip from her cup. Mr. Peabody searched for his next words and feeling the pressure for the moment he said, "Would you...would you like to see something extraordinary?" Jenny looked at the canine puzzled but her curiosity took hold, "I would love that." Mr. Peabody reached up and hook her hand in his paw and lead her out of the kitchen and down the hall. Jenny immediately started to go red in the face as she was not used to being touched. But something about Mr. Peabodys paw was warm and made her heart skip a beat so she gripped tight and followed behind him. "Where are we going Mr. Peabody?" Mr. Peabody looked back at the redheaded beauty and said, "Not where Jenny...When!"


End file.
